User talk:BebopKate
My talk page archives for 2008 are right here. My talk page archives for 2009 are likewise here. Note: If you've been greeted on your User Page by "BebopKate"...know that that is not actually myself responding, but a sinister robot counterpart who has appeared recently and taken on my name. Check your history; it will say "Wikia" if the response is from The Bot. Apologies especially if this other "me" greets you and you're already a member. Mods? Anybody you want to nominate for moderator? Please decide until everyone is in agreement, then drop me a line. I or maybe Hecko will grant rollback to them. BLUER一番 13:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) re: Chain of Memories Thank you for the welcome. I did join ages ago, but then I didn't have much time to do anything due to College and the such. Anyways, I read on the above page that it's join to come out in April for us Europeans. Do you have any idea whether this is true or not? Jammi568 19:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be a picky little bastard, but can you provide one of the sources which said it's coming out in Europe on that date, please. It's just that a person on another forum didn't believe me when I told him that it was true, so, yeah, you know. Jammi568 09:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:84.210.38.170 Thanks you for your comment. The truth is I'm already a member. My account name is Charmed-Jay. Fantasista is correct ''Au secours'' - yet again ! Help a new user? Hi, um, I'm trying to create an account but whenever I try to type in a user name it says that it's invalid. Whatever I type, it keeps giving me the little red x. Is there something wrong? Is practically every possible user name taken? Does the KH wiki just not like me?! :( This isn't good for a low self-esteem! Help me, please. stuff along the lines of: bandit445, euphoniumj, khfan, rikufan, deathnerd, sweeneysdeathnote, and all variations of the previous with random numbers as well Thanks, I just did! Let's see what they say. Hopefully I don't just get an automatic reply. "Thank you for your concern. Please create an account on Wiki to enjoy the wonderful world of editing." 'Cos if I get that message, I'm gonna cry... :( Twilight Town ~ Birth By Sleep: Incorrect or Missing Information On the Twilight Town page, it says that the world will apear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. However, when one goes to the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep page, Twilight Town is not under the Confirmed Worlds. I also do not remember Twilight Town ever being announced for Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. What is your take on this, and what should we do to correct it? - DoorToNothing Well, no. I'm knew, and know not what a "Talk Page" is, or how to get to one for that matter. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WTF! How did I automatically get a userpage on the kingdom hearts wiki? I was thinking about making one anyway, but I was going so use a different username and password. Ninja of Wind is my Final Fantasy username, and it works there well enough, but here it seems like a refference to Yuffie because she is the only ninja. How do I get rid of the new userpage on here? All I did was submit one message on one user talk page and now I have a whole new identity on a whole new wiki. -The(now apparently on this wiki too)Ninja of Wind- 01:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I would be very happy if you errased that for me. I have seen some people on the FF wiki that have several different usernames on different wikis, so I can ask them.- The(no longer on this wiki)Ninja of Wind- 01:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC)